In broadcast radio, audio signals from a variety of sources are combined to generate a radio broadcast stream. For example, the radio broadcast stream may include a voice of a radio announcer followed by a music track. The radio announcer may continue speaking while segueing to the music track. An overlapping portion of the radio broadcast stream may include both the voice of the radio announcer and a beginning portion of the music track. The radio broadcast stream may be used to generate an internet radio stream. Due to various reasons, such as licensing restrictions, the internet radio stream may be generated by replacing some portions of the radio broadcast stream with other audio signals. For example, the music track may be replaced with other audio content. One approach to replacing the music track is to replace the entire music track including remove the overlapping portion of the radio broadcast stream by cutting off the end of the speech of the radio announcer. Another approach to replacing the music track is to partially remove the music track by keeping the overlapping portion of the radio broadcast stream that includes the beginning of the music track and the speech of the radio announcer and cutting off a portion of the music track that is subsequent to the overlapping portion. Listening experience of a user of the internet radio stream is adversely impacted under either approach.